


【ハイキュー!!】Lover vendor［黑研]

by scarlett_cosmos



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:02:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23595775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlett_cosmos/pseuds/scarlett_cosmos
Summary: ✯ 作為Bouncing Ball的員工，被打聽老闆的私人情報也是生活的一部分。
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	【ハイキュー!!】Lover vendor［黑研]

晚飯過後黑尾鐵朗正在研究幾個新建案的資訊，明明就是兩個人要住的房子，孤爪研磨卻半點沒有要幫忙的意思，躺在他的大腿上玩遊戲。黑尾瞄了一眼，那是個最近很熱門的手遊，畫面繽紛、背景音樂洗腦，遊戲方式也好上手，缺點就是單調。大概是研磨連番地被廣告轟炸之後忍不住下載的，等到玩膩以後就會毫不留戀地從手機裡刪除。

電話響起來的時候研磨別說抬頭了，就連一個眼神也懶得給他。黑尾接起來，發現是大學時聯誼認識的其他學部的某個男孩，現在從事新聞產業，總是會興致勃勃地在社群媒體上分享他所撰寫的新聞稿件或時事評論。

「黑尾～～！我有一個一生一世的請託！！！」

嗯，同樣是許久未見，比起噓寒問暖繞著圈子說話，這種開門見山就講重點的人他不討厭。黑尾把手裡的資料往旁邊放，伸了個懶腰。

「發生什麼事了？」

同學哭哭啼啼的說了最近的工作不大順利，缺乏爆點的新聞當然也缺乏點閱率，為此每天早晨的開會都要被訓斥。

「那我可以怎麼幫你？搶銀行？我這麼帥的搶犯應該很有話題哦？」黑尾說，躺在他腿上的研磨不客氣地打了個冷顫，作勢要拉毯子來蓋，被黑尾捉住了手。

「哈哈哈別鬧了黑尾！我是影視部門的啦！」

「哦？那我要去跟讀模搞曖昧？還是想辦法拍到清純女優抽煙？」研磨要逃，黑尾眼明手快地一把攬住了他的腰，把那隻面露不悅的貓兒擁進懷裡，研磨翻個白眼，在幼馴染寬大的懷抱裡調整了一個舒服的姿勢窩好繼續那個已經開始變得有些無聊的遊戲。

「你真的超幽默欸黑尾！笑死我了，不過不是啦！」怎麼會有人這麼欣賞這種無聊的幽默感，研磨用氣音說，黑尾捏著研磨的下巴說我可是超有人氣哦？然後在研磨咬他之前趕緊抽手。

「所以？我能為你做什麼？」他問，同學便用一個像是毒梟在暗巷裡交易的口氣壓低聲音問：  
「我聽說你在Bouncing Ball工作，是真的嗎？」

研磨的超高手速慢了四分之一拍，差點斷了紀錄。倒是黑尾聽了並不算十分訝異，畢竟身邊的男性朋友有不少是某個傳奇現役電競選手的粉絲，其中也不乏有過央求他幫忙要簽名之類的人。

「是啊？怎麼？」

不過因為他深諳幼馴染重視隱私、討厭引人注目的個性，雖然並沒有刻意隱埋工作地點的事、但是對於他在BB社就職的契機就完全沒有多談過。

「那你跟KODZUKEN認識嗎？」  
「說得不是廢話嗎，好歹也是我老闆耶？」

「哈哈哈，因為KODZUKEN給人的印象就是從來不露面的高度隱私重視者、感覺會遙控員工處理各種事情，本人從來不會踏進辦公室呢！」

這倒是沒錯，黑尾感嘆，不過跟隱私無關，實在是因為去年的經典遊戲薩爾達傳說新作上市後沒多久迎來他們公司自己的年度經營方針會議，沈迷於電玩的CEO令人髮指地對他說出『就給小黑決定吧，當然，責任也歸你』的噩夢他還記憶猶新。

「我很好奇耶，KODZUKEN本人是個怎麼樣的人啊？」

「嗯～～～本人看不出是這麼厲害的角色啦，比我矮，沒什麼威嚴，應該說他整個人都懶洋洋的吧，只有打電動的時候會展現出企圖心。哦，我還真的幫他去排隊買過遊戲哩。」

而且是從中學開始算起。聽見下屬如此膽大包天地爆料，頂頭上司不悅地用手肘頂黑尾的肋骨，盤算著要減少他的月例獎金。

「耶，不愧是第一線的說法啊果然聽起來很具體⋯⋯！KODZUKEN早期剛開始拍片的時候因為他的技術實在太誇張的高超，又沒有人看過他本人，所以也有過『KODZUKEN根本就是好幾人組成的團隊、甚至是AI』這樣的說法呢！」

同學說的一本正經，懷裡抱著AI本人的黑尾憋笑憋得要得內傷，冷酷的遊戲機器因為靠墊怠忽職守而踢他，被黑尾揪住了腳踝。真是的，到底是什麼時候練出了快速按暫停的技能呀？對於就連一邊跟他打鬧還能一邊維持COMBO的幼馴染，黑尾真是深感驕傲。

「真的假的？我還真的不知道有這樣的說法呢。」  
「可以跟傳奇電競選手一起工作，你要再更用心一點啊黑尾！」  
「是是是，沒想到你也是KODZUKEN的粉絲啊？」  
「當然啊！不只電玩技術強、經營能力又好，聽說還很年輕哩！作風也很有個性，不會討好粉絲的態度不是很讓人佩服嗎？」

同學每說一句黑尾就拼命地點頭，一邊戳著研磨的臉，終於樂極生悲地被那隻不悅的貓咬了一口。

「你怎麼了呀？」聽到黑尾哎了一聲，同學困惑地問。

「沒事，有隻蟲，」指尖留下齒印了，這傢伙還真捨得啊。黑尾低頭作勢要咬研磨的鼻子。「所以？你是想打聽我老闆的個人情報嗎？」

「當然，如果沒辦法提的話我也不會勉強你啦，不過我聽說⋯⋯KODZUKEN是不是要結婚了？」

黑尾與研磨同時停下攻擊對方的動作，對看了一眼。黑尾立刻舉起手無聲發誓他可沒有一不小心因為太過快樂而說溜嘴，研磨哼了一聲。他們決定要結婚不過是幾星期前的事情，知道的人應該還很少才對。

「你是聽誰說的？」  
「我別的朋友啦，據說他認識KODZUKEN高中時代的學弟，對方很單純，稍微喝多了就不小心把事情說出來，你可別外洩哦！」

太遲了，KODZUKEN本人咬牙切齒地說『我要殺了列夫』，明明他們那一屆天真單純的也不只有那隻大獅子，但是現在有列夫轉移注意力也不錯，黑尾愉快地決定犧牲後輩。

「所以結婚的事情是真的嗎？」

黑尾瞄了研磨一眼，眼神頗有探尋的意味。研磨聳了聳肩，拿起手機繼續，根據他多年的經驗，遊戲已經接近尾聲。

「是真的，不過如你所知、我們家老闆是個很重視隱私的人，所以相關的事情，就連公司內部的人也完全沒有多談。」

「那KODZUKEN身邊的人裡，你有結婚對象的人選嗎？」

就算只是捕風捉影也能吸引到可觀的點閱率，畢竟KODZUKEN是個幾乎不透露個人情報的神秘玩家，懷抱著這樣的希望同學追問道。

「硬要說的話——大概有一點想法吧？個子高䠷、長得超好看，聰明理智，重點是待人熱忱又親切呢，簡直是個完美情人代表。」

研磨差點把手機螢幕給戳穿，同學還來不及作出反應，就尖叫著說KODZUKEN剛剛拿下了某個熱門遊戲的歷史紀錄，得分高的超乎想像，他打算結合這兩件事寫一個轟動電競圈的新聞，向黑尾道謝之後就迅速掛了電話。

黑尾瞄了一眼研磨手裡的螢幕，露出戲謔的笑臉。

「哎呀哎呀，本來得分應該會更高的吧。」

研磨看都不看地將遊戲刪除了。他把手機往一邊扔，在黑尾的鎖骨上咬了一口。

「小黑，你超不要臉。」

✯

請猜黑尾最後有沒有被扣薪水？


End file.
